


Once in a Blue Moon

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up with undesired thoughts and Louis' warmth may be just the answer for his uncertain heart. ~1,500</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven't posted in a long time and so many things pushed me to write this last night.
> 
> Russian translation is available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4286117/11098082), translated by Dana.

It happens the night the full moon is out.

It starts with a soft kick against his shin and eyes fluttering open at the quiet frustrated sigh. Harry rubs his eyes to see Louis weakly pulling on the comforter. It all would have made sense, that Louis' cold in his sleep and pulling the comforter is an instinct, if it weren't for the way how the comforter has stayed intact and Louis is growing to be more exasperated at it in his sleep. But it all makes sense when the haziness of sleep that had been clogging his brain fades away and Harry realises it's all because the comforter is between Harry's legs.

He lifts his leg just enough and Louis smiles in his sleep when he seems to realise his triumph in pulling the comforter. He murmurs some quiet sounds when Harry covers him and Louis' fist that had been holding on tightly to the comforter loosens up. He lets out a long, satisfied breath that is enough to signal Harry that he's all warmed up and comfy.

Harry rubs his eyes again and when he looks back at Louis, that's when he realises there is something off. Because that uncertainty and worry that runs in anyone's mind as they fall asleep waiting for their partner to come back fades away as soon as their eyes land of them, yet that doesn't seem to be the case here.

Harry feels the uncertainty in his heart growing, along with undesired inaccurate thoughts. His eyes linger on Louis, the thoughts he had pushed way back intensifying, and he shuts his eyes hoping they'll leave.

The darkness that comes when he shuts his eyes leaves him with worse thoughts. Thoughts with _this_ ending, and _that_ going way off its route. He quickly opens his eyes when his heart beats faster and grabs his phone, wanting to vanish the darkness that's starting to surround him. The brightness is sudden and he narrows his eyes as he tries reading the time.

_6:03_

He sets his phone down and when he looks around the room, it's quite evident that the sun rise is less than twenty minutes away. The room is no longer lit by the hazy moonlight that casts a purplish shadow, but instead it's being coaxed away by the soft early sunrise rays and casting a short shadow and leaving everything with a soft edge.

Harry gently gets himself out of bed and when his feet comes in contact with the ground, his heart yearns to get back to Louis. But it's his thoughts and his fast heart beats that pushed him to get out of bed in the first place.

He pulls on the t-shirt he had discarded just before he slept and leaves the room in small quiet steps. He shuts off the hall's lights that Louis insists on leaving it on, and while the hall isn't brightly lit now, it's still bright enough for him to see his way and know he doesn’t really have an idea where to go. He wanders around their living room, trying to tidy everything up and occupy himself from his thoughts, but they keep on running through his mind and he huffs out a breath.

"Fuck." He runs a hand though his hair and decides tea is what he needs to warm him and calm him down.

Harry leaves to the kitchen and he is so enwrapped in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the new addition in the kitchen. He doesn't even bother to turn on the lights and remains in the soft, hazy darkness of the night that's slowly fading away with each moment passing and brightening their home. He quietly waits for the water to boil and the quietness of the kitchen makes the boiling water sound exceedingly loud.

After pouring the water in his mug and dropping the tea bag, he takes a small sip of it and it's warm, nearly burning his tongue. Yet, it's still not what he needs to warm himself. What he needs, what he yearns for right now is Louis. Just Louis' love to calm his fast beating heart.

He takes another sip of the tea and the thoughts start running in his mind all over again. Because all his thoughts start and end with _nothing is certain_ and _everything comes to an end_. He pinches the bridge of his nose and he's trying to convince himself that while all that he and Louis have planned for their future might not go entirely the way they want, his mind keeps on coming up with thoughts all screaming to him, _Why do you even think it will even happen?_

 _We'll get married one day_.

Harry remembers Louis' voice as those words rolled off his tongue so naturally and it calms him in some sense. His mind is full of contradicting thoughts and he takes in a deep breath as he repeats Louis' words.

"We'll get married one day." The smile that appears is hard to resist and when he turns around his breath hitches at the sight in front of him he failed to notice when he had gotten in.

There, right on top of one the counters is a bouquet of red tulips. He places his mug down and lets his finger gingerly touch the vase and it sends a shiver down his spine. His eyes fall on the card attached to it and he grabs it as he tenderly touches one of the petals of the tulips, and it's cold against his finger. He opens the card and he can't help but let out a small chuckle at Louis' rushed, messy handwriting.

“ _Because I want to surprise you with these for no particular reason and I know you'll wake up before me. I love you_."

Harry can't stop himself from letting out a sob and he laughs softly at himself as he rubs the tears away. Somehow just glancing at this bouquet and knowing it's from Louis was apparently all he needed to calm himself down.

Harry holds the card tightly and lets out another chuckle because maybe the future is uncertain and maybe all that they've planned might not go the way they want it, but knowing he's got Louis by his side is enough to calm his heart.

He leaves the kitchen with a card tightly held in his hand and a mug of tea half empty left next to the bouquet being slowly bathed by the bright morning sun rays.

Louis' still asleep when Harry gets back to their bedroom. As quietly and gently as possible, Harry joins him back in bed and yet it still wakes Louis up.

He smiles lazily at Harry as he blinks his eyes and Harry feels all warm and fuzzy.

"When did you come back?" Harry asks and Louis yawns softly.

"Two something," Louis murmurs as he rubs his eyes, "why are you so awake? It's still so early."

"I saw the flowers." Harry answers instead and Louis smiles gently at him.

"You went all the way to the kitchen and I'm guessing you made yourself tea as well," Louis mumbles as he delicately traces Harry's tattoos with his finger, "can't sleep?"

"No."

"What's going on in your mind?" Louis clears his throat and Harry lets out a breath.

"Weird thoughts." Harry replies and because it's Louis who knows him as well as he knows himself, he just softly pulls on a strand of Harry's hair, twirling it around his finger and then letting it go. Louis doesn't need to speak for Harry to know he understood him and knows he's no longer having those thoughts.

"Thank you for the flowers." Harry's voice fades as he scoots closer to him and Louis has his arms out for him, pulling him close.

"You deserve the world."

Harry laughs in response and he feels Louis' hold tightening. He has long learned in these years they've known each other that when Louis does that, his eyes crinkle, and it's an instinct to do it when he's reassured. Because while he had known Harry is alright now, just hearing his laughter was just another needed reassurance and Harry can only move backwards to face him again.

"I love you."

Louis grins and Harry can see the joy and playfulness in his eyes when he speaks, "And how can I not love those eyes that see me in every way and situation beautiful?"

Harry swats his hand against his chest with no force as he laughs, "stop it."

Louis laughs as he pulls him closer to his chest and presses a kiss on top of his head, "go to sleep. It's so fucking early and I'm tired."

Harry hums in response and thinks that yeah, he can definitely go to sleep now.

Right now, like this, it's the warmest and the comfiest.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
